The Whole Truth, and Nothing But
by Lilith8
Summary: What if Ryoko was smarter then they thought?What if Ryoko became a student at Tenchi's school? What if Ryoko was a princess, had 4 sis's and Washu was a Queen? Well here's you're chance to find out!!
1. Ch.1 Angry Sister's

Disclaimer: I unfortunatly don't own Ant of the Tenchi's series. *Starts  
Crying*. I don't own Gundam Wing, or Zoids either! *Crys Mihoshi Style*  
  
Pairing: T/R, Y/OC, N/Y, L/B, R/H, W/OC, S/OC,   
Rating: R just in case.  
Summery: What if Ryoko was smarter then they thought?What if Ryoko became   
a student at Tenchi's school? What if Ryoko was a princess, Washu a Queen,   
and Ryoko had 4 sisters? Well here's you're chance to find out!  
Warning: I'm taking Yugi, and Nagi from the other Tenchi series for this   
story, and Ryoko was controled by Kagato. :)  
  
  
  
  
The Whole Truth, and Nothing But Ch.1 Angry Sisters  
  
  
"Bit, you baka!" Leena said in her playfull voice. She and Bit had   
been together for about two years now. They first got together when they had   
won the Royal Cup.  
  
"Oh, Lee-chan you don't mean that." Bit kissed Leena lightly on the  
lips holding her behind her waist, Leena's arms around his neck. Leena stoped   
kissing him, her eyes wide. Leena let out a blood curtling scream.   
  
"RYOKO!!!!!!!!!!!" She felt the womans heart breaking. Leena broke down,   
clinging to Bit sobbing with all her being. She kept on repeting the name Ryoko  
over and over again. The rest of the team, plus Leon, Neomi, Harry, Sabastion,   
and Benjamin looking worried.  
  
"Bit what happened to my daughter?" Asked Toros.  
  
"I don't know." said Bit in daze looking down at his love. All Leena did   
was Ryoko's name over and over again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Relena was in another argument with her brother about Heero and herself   
being together. Of course Heero was there by her side, and Millardo talked as   
if he wasn't.  
  
"Mill-" Relena stoped her eyes had tripeled their size. "Oh, no." She   
whispered.  
  
"Relena, whats wrong?" asked a concerened Heero.  
  
" Tenchi, you bastered." She still whispered, asif she was afriad the boy   
would hear her. "Ryoko...." She she wailed in agony, she fell forward only to be   
caught by Heero.   
  
Wufei came in, and saw the scene before him. "Weak onna." He said in his  
normal tone. Relena pushed herself out of Heero's embrace and spun around to meet   
Wufie's eyes.  
  
"It's all you're damn cousins fault." She whispered, in anger. "ITS ALL HIS FAULT!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed she launged at Wufie,"he's you're cousin you bastered!   
Its you're fault as much as it is his!" Relena screamed hitting his chest, her blows   
growing weaker with each blow. Soon she was sobbing, Heero came over, picked her up,  
and embraced her. "Ryoko, please don't do it. Tenchi's not worth it." She whispered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Her eyes shot open with a start from her slumber. Her eyes held shock, despair,   
greif, anger, and hatred. "Tenchi." she growled. Her energy soared through the shrine destroying that part of the of the ceiling. "I'm gonna kill him." she said as she flew   
through the air twords the Masaki home. "You bastered." she whispered to herself. "I'll  
kill you or my name isn't Yugi Hakubi." Her eyes glowed a dangerous red color.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Nagi glared at the planet called earth, the planet that not only stole her sister   
from her, and her family but broke her heart as well. The planet that that boy lived on  
the baka boy that her older sister fell for. The baka boy that would be dead by the end   
of the day. Nagi knew her other sisters, besides Ryoko, were alerted by their bond. The  
five of them were so close, not to mention that They all were close to their mother and   
father. Washu, and Sean Hakubi/Makuri, The King and Queen of Makuri. Nagi sighed, if   
only Aunt Tokimi wouldn't have brought out Kagato's evil side they would all be happy.  
If only......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC.........  
  
Hope you liked the story! Please r&r.  
  
Fantasy 


	2. Ch.2 The Begging of the End

Disclaimer: I unfortunatly don't own Ant of the Tenchi's series. *Starts  
Crying*. I don't own Gundam Wing, or Zoids either! *Crys Mihoshi Style* P.S. I don't own any song's I use in this fic.:(  
  
Pairing: T/R, Y/OC, N/Y, L/B, R/H, W/OC, S/OC,   
Rating: R just in case.  
Summery: What if Ryoko was smarter then they thought?What if Ryoko became   
a student at Tenchi's school? What if Ryoko was a princess, Washu a Queen,   
and Ryoko had 4 sisters? Well here's you're chance to find out!  
Warning: I'm taking Yugi, and Nagi from the other Tenchi series for this   
story, and Ryoko was controled by Kagato. :)  
  
Athors note: Thank you everyone for all the great reviews! I'm happy you like the story so far!  
  
  
  
  
The Whole Truth, and Nothing But Ch.2 The Begging of the End  
  
  
1 year earlier  
  
  
  
Sasami was humming a little tune Ryoko sung to her the night before when she had had a nightmare.  
Ryo-oki heard this and meowed happily, her mistress had sung that to her as well.   
  
"Oh, Ryo-oki! You know this song too?" Sasami asked the little cabbit.   
  
"Meow miya." Replyed the little cabbit.  
  
"I know. Ryoko is truely kind." Ryoko came in the room an d heard Sasami's comment.  
  
"Only to those who I love, and they love me in return, Sasami." said Ryoko Spooking Sasami. " Sorry I   
scared you." Sasami smiled brightly at her.  
  
"It's ok, Ryoko. I'm glad your awake."  
  
"Yea? Well, need any help little one?" Asked Ryoko using her pet name for the small princess. Sasami again   
smiled at the ex-pirate.  
  
"Yes, actually I could. Would you please set the table?" Asked Sasami with on of her cute faces. Ryoko   
smiled one of the rare real smiles that reach her eyes, and nodded her head. Ryoko walked over to the cabinets and  
got out some plates, cups, spoons, chop sticks, bowls, and some other things while thinking of the past.  
  
Tenchi had awoken her two years ago now. When Aeka, and Sasami had come looking for Yosho, her whole  
new life had turned around. She missed her home, but she had a new one, then came Kagato. He found her when   
she had used her powers to fight the Jerian princess. Ryoko shivered slightly at the table, setting it.   
  
Then came the trouble at Jeria. The Royals were being tried for treason, Kagato had done some damage before he went  
to earth apperently. How could he do that to them? She saw the hurt in their eyes at being betrade by their own people.  
The people they strived to protect. Lady Fanaho kept begging her with her eyes to use her position to help them, but she   
couldn't. She didn't reveal her authority in the court house because she didn't want to leave. She felt safe with Tenchi, Yosho,   
and even Nobouyoki on earth. Thats when they had ment Nagi. She had found Ryoko to bring her back, not to kill her as the  
unusual Masaki family thought. Then after that ordeal Yugi awakened. She was playing one of her games with the people   
of earth, but not with her. Ryoko played with her, wanting to see the outcome, then she knew. Yugi wanted Yosho, and  
Aeka dead, because they had forgotten them. They had forgotten all five of them, and Yosho hadn't kept his promise.  
  
Ryoko shook herself out of her thoughts, she was done setting the table, so she went to see if Sasami needed any   
more help.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I swear Ryoko you can be so stupied! Now I know why Aeka calls you a demon!" Yelled Tenchi later that day.   
He had just come home from school.Ryoko looked down at the floor, ashamed, but Aeka had started it. Tenchi always took   
Aeka's side. Ryoko disapered, and appered in Washu's Lab.  
  
"Hello my little Ryoko." Said Washu walking up to her oldest daughter. Ryoko looked up at her mother with tears  
in her eyes. Washu changed into her adult form. Ryoko hugged her mother tightly, they acted as mother and daughter  
alone, or with Ryo-oki. They both knew they had to keep up the act.  
  
"Mom, why? Why do they think I'm stupied?" Asked the hurt and valnerable Ryoko.  
  
"Because they don't know, and they forgot." She answered. She was angry at Tenchi. She often wanted to kill him,  
but it would upset her daughter. "Why don't you prove to them how wrong they are?"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Go to Tenchi's school. Become a student, take advanced courses, of course. You are the daughter of the Most Scientific  
Genious in the Universe!" Washu saud in a childish voice. She wanted to cheer her daughter up. Ryoko rewarded her by   
smiling at her, then she laughed. She was right, she was the daughter of the smartest person in the entire Universe.  
  
"Mom, you are so smart!" Washu and Ryoko laughed together. "Would you like to join me in going to visit  
Yugi, Mom?"  
  
Washu smiled, "I'd love to!" She beeing on earth with two of her daughters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sasami looked at Ryoko as she disappered. She came out of the kitchen glaring  
at her sister and Tenchi. "How could you do that Tenchi? You both should be ashamed!"  
Sasami raised her voice.  
  
Aeka looked at the young princess in austonishment. Had Sasami really raised  
her voice at her? "Sasami, what is the meaning of you're tone?"  
  
"You started it Aeka, and you know it! I saw the whole thing." Sasami now had   
tears in her eyes, how could people be so mean to Ryoko when she's just protecting   
her self?  
  
"Sasami." Tenchi said exasperated. He knew she was right, but he just didn't know  
what comes over him when he's around Ryoko. 'Yes you do.' 'No, i don't.' Tenchi was  
fighting another loseing battle in his head. He loved Ryoko with all his heart, he  
just couldn't say it.  
  
"Tenchi, Aeka." Sasami said in an angelic voice that was not her's. "Be careful,  
or you will lose Ryoko forever."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok, miss, all you have to do os fill out these forms, pay the tuition,  
arrange you're schelduel for the class' you want and you'll be set." said the  
friendly school scretary.  
  
"Thank you very much." Said Ryoko as she bowed to the woman behind the   
desk. The secretary smiled at her and thought, 'What a lovely young lady, to  
bad ther are so few youngsters like her.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hmm, age. 17. Sex? Ummmmm, none? Oh, wait, female. GPA?" Ryoko was filling  
out the papers she had gotten' from the school after she and her mother had gone to   
visit Yugi. 'Mom, I need some help.'   
  
'What is it, Little Ryoko?' Washu inquired.  
  
'What is my GAP?'  
  
'Well I'd have to say you have a 4.0, in earth standerds'  
  
'Oh, ok. Will you put my grades and credits on some schools computer, here in  
Japan?'  
  
'Of course! That's easy. Anything eles?'  
  
'Yes, what should I study for?'  
  
'Oh, that's a hard one. Well what do you like to do?'  
  
'Mom you know what I like to do.'  
  
'Yes, i do but I am going to try and figure out what area you like   
most to help you.'  
  
'Well, I like to sing, act, fly, shoot things, talk to people, help people,  
run, write, martial arts, play games, swim, draw, go hourse back riding, pose,   
do science experiments, read, listen to music, sew, baby-sit, tell stories, and  
cook.'  
  
'Ok, lets see. You are interested in the arts. Preformance Arts especially.'  
  
'Ok, thanks mom.'  
  
'Welcome, hon.' Ryoko smiled, and went back to filling out the papers.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC.......  
  
Hope you liked the chapter. Please r&r, thanks again for all the great reviews!  
  
~Fantasy~ 


End file.
